Malik, The God of Evil
"I. AM. FREE! Free to take back what should have been mine long ago... Equestria!" -Malik being released from his prison "Malik: Indeed. Your magical ability would normally work Malachor. There is one important thing that you have forgotten about me young friend. Malachor: What's that? Malik: I don't have a soul." -Malik telling Malachor that he both physically and metaphorically does not have a soul. Malik is the True Main antagonist (Behind Princess Dark Matter) of Kirby Star Runners: A God's Plan. Species: Elder God Gender: Male Using reality warping powers: 3,750ft Age: 980 Million Years (Ageless) Height Normal: '''8ft '''Original: 5,000,000ft Before the show: '''50,000,000ft '''Alias: The Dark One The First God The Great Betrayer Evil Incarnate Kilam The Father of All Evil Black Hearted Monster Master (by Various Villains, himself, Terer, Umbra Knight, Oriccore) The Evil That Time Forgot (by Kirra, Twilight Sparkle, Theo) Great Creator (by Shimmer, Tempest Shadow) True Evil The Dark God (By Star Runners) Hobbies: Torture ponies Manipulate ponies Absorb magic Making (temporary) allies Goals: Acquire freedom from statue (succeeded) Destroy friendship and hope in the multiverse (Failed) Take over the multiverse (Failed) Get original body back (succeeded) Get revenge on the The All Mother, Sun Goddess, and Supreme Soul (succeeded) To take over Equestria and Get Revenge against The Star Runners (Failed) (Temporary) Allies: Queen Chrysalis Tirek Nightmare Moon Malachor Enemies: Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Princess Celestia Princess Luna Starlight Glimmer Kirra Shimmer Theo Anyone who stands in his way of his goal Origins Malik is an all-powerful dark entity, born from the very creation of the MLP Universe itself! He is considered to be the first elder god and he shall be the last. Back in the beginning when he was learning to use his powers to change his form from the original black mass that he was to a ghast like creature. However the consequences of doing this made room for a mass of blinding light that would soon become his younger brother and mortal enemy, Alpheus. Millions of years later they were both able to control their abilities and made the beautiful world of Equestria. While Malik was working on expanding the universe and making alternate universes, Alpheus was working on Equestria. Later, many more gods and goddesses would appear making Equestria perfect and populated. However, he also had his own plans to conquer Equestria and every dimension after that. When the others found out about this they tried to stop him. Malik had many other powers that allowed him to be superior to all the others except for Alpheus. However he was able to absorb Alpheus' magic along with the other gods and goddesses magic and be able to withstand anything thrown at him. He ruled the world for 20 million years. His soul was locked away by the 3 alicorn deities (The All Mother, Sun Goddess, and Supreme Soul) in an obsidian statue that sucked away his magic for 840 million years. His body was then hidden under Ponehenge up until the beginning of season 4, where he was able to find it and continues to work behind the scenes and is the bigger bad of the show. Personailty He is extremely psychotic and merciless, having no remorse, sympathy or empathy for what he does or what happens to any of his allies or servants. He is also very manipulative and cunning, being able to sway any creature or pony to his side. This also how he was able to bring Queen Chrysalis to work for him and how he was able to turn Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon by striking a deal with the young princess. He believes love, friendship, and affection to all be weaknesses and any of this emotions will make you worthless and pathetic. However he has shown that he will do whatever it takes to use whoever he can to his advantage and then abandon them once he believes that their usefulness for him has run out. Appearence His appearance is unique. When he did not have his god body back, he had a green basking lizard's head, snake neck, a red dragon body, a black panther paw on his right arm, an orange lizard claw on his left arm, a wolf leg on his right side, and a cheetah leg on his left side. He also had eagle wings and a tiger tail. When he is in the E.G. dimension, his appearance changes dramatically. He has a white suit with black buttons and bowtie. He has a very broad chest and legs. His eyes look like Tirek's except his pupils are red and his eyes appear to have a sombra effect from all the magic housed inside his temporary body. This does not change when he is in Equestria. When he has his body back, he is a massive ghast like creature with multiple scars. The sombra effect from before seems to disappear. He has been permanently turned white from his brother's light. He then changes his god body back into his draconequus form, saying that it has grown on him. However he is still able to change back to his god body. Power and Abilities His abilities are numerous, but to put it basically, he has the same powers of Discord, and so much more. Because of this it is believed that Malik is quite possibly the most powerful character in the show. Telepathy: Knows who the Mane 6 are without ever meeting them. Teleportation: Able to teleport to any destination he wants. Immortality: Able to survive in the statue that he was imprisoned in since near the beginning of time. Invisibility: Able to hide himself even when he is in the most open space. Psychokinesis/Telekinesis: Can move things and crush things with his mind. Time Travel: Showed Starlight Glimmer how to time travel which means he can probably do it too. Super Strength: Was able to beat Malachor in an arm wrestle. Shapeshifting: Can turn into anything he wants, even his own brother. Brainwashing: Has shown to erase any or all memories of any creature. Mind Control: Has shown to turn even the closest of allies to the worst of enemies. Reality Warping: Can do whatever he wants, "his home, his rules." Invulnerability: When the Mane 6 use any method to defeat him, it can work only once. Once it does it no longer affects him. Precognition: Able to see hundreds to even millions of years into the future. Flight/Levitation: Shown to be able to fly and levitate without tiring. Astral Projection: Can have everything see him at once. Nigh-Omnipotence: Can do nearly anything. Shadow Manipulation: Able to control his or any other creatures shadow and therefore can control the creature. If he is able to grab onto you and uses this ability you will become a shadow. Dimension/Realm Hopping: Can enter other dimensions, such as the E.G. dimension. Dream Control: Can control dreams, even if they are not his. Magical Energy Absorption: Able to absorb or take any creature's magical abilities and use them himself. Self Duplication: Can make multiple copies of himself that he can control, but each one can think freely. Scrying: Able to use magic to keep up with the Mane 6 progress and spy on them. Magic Regeneration: Able to regenerate magic he lost from the statue sucking it away over the years. Weather Manipulation: Was able to change the weather his his mere appearance Trivia * Malik Is the only villain to show up in this game. * Easily the oldest villain in the show. * Has been given multiple chances to reform, but has flat out rejected them. As he explained it is because that he is part of the balance that keeps Equestria together. He is also perfectly happy with this because he does not have to change. * Only villain not to be imprisoned by Celestia and Luna. * He is unique, no matter what Twilight and her friends might do, he cannot be destroyed. * Major antagonist in the show that has been a threat more than twice. * Able to hold his ground against Discord for a reasonable amount of time. * In an alternate reality, he has been shown to have taken over Equestria and completed his goal earlier than Season 4, and therefore, is one of the villains to have actually succeeded. * Able to resist Changeling's anti-magic, as he was the one who had made the stone and was able to alter it. * Because of his ability to absorb magic from other creatures, and able to use it, he is basically omnipotent. For example, if he is able to absorb Discord's magic, and combine it with his other abilities, this would make him unstoppable. * Only Malik can undo what ever changes he makes to reality with his powers. Not even Discord could undo them. * Malik possessed Discord in Season 2. He was able to do this through his soul. However, this is incredibly risky, because one wrong move could have frozen his soul in stone, trapping him permanently. He was just able to escape back into the safety of his prison, while the innocent Discord was frozen in stone. * In Star Runners Shorts, Malik has mentioned by Theo because he has defeated by The Light who has the elements of Harmony and gone in the souls. Category:Villains Category:Characters